Beatriz Montoya
Beatriz Montoya (ベアトリスモントーヤ, Beatorisu Montōya) the Envoy of Nature (自然の使者, Shizen no shisha) ''was a wandering bandit who attaced passers by with her nature based magic. She would then steal from them. She was killed by Nazam Karyu and Ōkina Hozuki at the age of 6. Appearance Beatriz was a slightly tanned woman who didn't have a very distinct or striking appearance besides her white hair which reaches her waist and her large turqoise eyes. On her left cheek she wore a white, square bandage covering what is unkown. Her nose is also slightly rectangular. She wore a large tan, fur-lined coat over a light blue t-shirt and green trousers. She also donned a thin neclace with several red beads through it and a belt with several golden, disc like ornaments running through it. Personality She was clearly a ruthless, cunning and intimidating woman as she managed to stop two children in the middle of a forest and then begin to pummel them with her high level and possibly deadly plant spells. When Okina slashed her tree clone in two it was posssible that she could either figure out what was going to happen or she has some sort of precognition ability, the latter very doubtful. She rarely tends to become surprised or agitated unless something extremely distrubing has occured. Synopsis Turn back the Clock arc *Then Magic and Abilities Beatriz is a strong mage for her age but was easily brought down by two six year old children, (Albeit a clockwork being and a Demon Slayer) Her alias is the Envoy of Nature due to her mastery in nature based magic. 'Plant Magic: One of her weakest magic as Nazam can easily desroy the plants she makes. She doesn't need the use of seeds to attack with this magic but merely uses pre-existing plants *'''Vine Pierce (Unnamed) ''(ピアースが来る, piāsu ga kuru): An unnamed spell which allows her to control surrounding tree vines with her hand. The vines can be shot like spikes and pierce the foe. *'Vine Twister (Unnamed) (つるツイスター, Tsuru tsuisutā'''): Another unnamed spell which allows her to transform a tree into a swirling vortex of vines strong enough to slap a clockwork being away. Earth Magic: Her least shown magic as it was only used right before she was killed. It allows her to utilize the ground in spells. *'Earth Shield (Unnamed) ''' (地球シールド, Chikyū shīrudo): She literally picks up the earth and places it in front of herself to block an attack. It's durability is unkown as it was easily smashed to pieces by the young duo. 'Wood Magic: Another in her powerful arsenal. It allows her to control wood in all forms such as manipulating it or creating it. *'''Wooden Coffin ''(木製の棺, Mokusei no kan): She makes pillars of wood shoot from the ground and trap the foe in a cone shaped pison where only their heads are visible. It is then used for a basis for her flower magic. 'Tree Magic: Her lost magic and main form of attacking. It allows her to create and control trees to almost limitless extents. *'''Tree of Troubles ''(トラブルの木, Toraburu no ki): One of her few named spells. She creates a large tree with long branches that, on her command extend and ensare the target. They were easily defeated by Nazam. *'Tree Clone (Unnamed) (ツリーのクローン, tsurī no kurōn): She can create an exact copy of herself with trees and inside are roots instead of organs and chlorophyll instead of blood, much to Okina's dismay. '''Flower Magic: Her last and probably most deadly magic is the ability to create and control flowers and their petals. They are deadly because of their ability to dissolve anything they touch. *'Love's Funeral ''' (愛の葬儀, Ai no sōgi)'':A deadly spell used after wooden coffin. She places her hand on an object and petals rush over it and move along it, dissolving it as if they were 'eating' the surface. Quotes *(To Nazam and Okina) You kids are strong, destroying my tree of troubles spell. Major Battles Trivia *Her appearace is based on Nico Olvia from One Piece. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:WikedBlue Category:Lost Magic User Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mages Category:Original Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Dark Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Thief Category:Human